


Beau

by Glass_Windows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Windows/pseuds/Glass_Windows
Summary: Azumane Asahi is a beautiful man.Noya realised this one evening after practice.





	Beau

Azumane Asahi is a beautiful man.

Noya realised this one evening after practice.

Nishinoya knew his boyfriend was pretty, but he didn't realise how much of a beaut he really was.

"Yuu..." Asahi breathed out, hands on Noya's thighs. The shorter of the two rolled his hips, creating friction between them. He let out a soft groan, sitting up and placing his hands on Asahi's chest for support. Finally opening his eyes, Noya's breath hitched at the sight before him.

People who didn't know Asahi always thought that he was intimidating because of his looks. But up close, Nishinoya noticed just how beautiful Asahi looked in that moment. Red, slightly swollen, kissed out lips. His hair splayed around him like a dark halo, his bun having come loose a long time ago. A thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead, his eyes dazed out, and his cheeks flushed brightly. They were both still mostly clothed, the only things having been shed were Asahi's jacket and both their pants. Nishinoya wasn't sure if it was just the heat of the moment, or if seeing Asahi a mess while still mostly dressed added to the whole effect because damn... his boyfriend was gorgeous.

Azumane Asahi is a beautiful man and Nishinoya was whipped for him.

He had initially wanted to go further today, he wanted to go all the way. But right now, he thought their pace was good. He thought their pace was perfect. He leaned down to kiss Asahi's jaw and then his neck. When he ran out of exposed skin to kiss, he pulled back, only to dive back in to kiss him again. From his place on top, he started to rhythmically move his hips again, feeling Asahi's clothed erection slotted at his hip. Asahi also started to grind up against Noya, pulling out whine after whine from the younger. The pressure was overwhelmingly amazing Noya thought. The mess in his underwear was only getting worse as he pushed himself against Asahi. The heat radiating between them was intoxicating, making them go crazy.

"A-sa-hi..." Noya whined, dragging out each syllable. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled, burying his face into Asahi's neck. His poor senior had just barely heard what he said and had somehow turned redder then he already was. But Noya grinned against his skin, his tongue pressed flat against the space right under his jaw. He sunk his teeth in, leaving a dark bruise in bloom. "Yuu!" Asahi choked out. Fingers threading through Noya's spiked up hair. "People will see!" And Noya just chuckled mischievously. "So?" He said, already moving to his throat, giving him more. Asahi had gone silent, letting him leave the love bites wherever he pleased.

Pleased with the permission, Noya slowed his movements, teasing both Asahi and himself. He leaned down to kiss the corner of his lips before moving to suck another bruise behind his ear. Asahi seemed to like that as this pulled out a tiny whimper from the ace. Noya was good with his mouth. Asahi couldn't deny that. Whether it was blowjobs, hickeys, or even regular kisses, Nishinoya was good with it all. Noya bit the shell of his ear playfully before moving down and hooking his finger onto the neckline of Asahi's shirt and pulling down to expose more skin. He continued to bite at his collar bone, tongue dragging against his skin.

Noya sat back up, his hands flat on Asahi's abdomen as he worked up the pace, his own cock leaking pre onto his boxers, forming a very obvious wet spot. He felt no embarrassment as Asahi was in a similar situation.  
"Yuu... I love you." He murmured, rutting up against him causing Noya to subconsciously grind down in a familiar rhythm. "I love you too." He breathed out, a grin spreading across his face. Asahi's hands had moved to his hips, helping Noya move.

Their pace started becoming more erratic, both achingly hard. Under any other circumstance, sticky boxers and aching muscles would probably be very unappealing and very uncomfortable. However, right now it added to the heat. Both boys grew frantic as their rhythm broke and their pace grew uncoordinated. Only one goal in their head as they focused on moving faster instead of matching pace with each other.

Noya threaded his fingers with Asahi's, holding his hands tightly as he chased his orgasm. His back arched, making him look absolutely stunning to Asahi. " 'm close." Asahi had managed to mumble, spurring Noya on even more. He was so very close too. He couldn't form fully coherent sentences , causing babbles of "I love you." And "Asahi." To string out from his mouth.

Asahi wasn't any better, watching his boyfriend come undone in front of him was admittedly really hot. He couldn't find the words and instead was busy gasping and groaning, trying to keep quiet but failing just as badly, if not worse than Noya. Speaking of which, Nishinoya leaned down to kiss him again, this time it wasn't pretty. It was messy, sloppy, too much teeth clacking, yet in that moment, it was absolutely perfect.

Finally, he shuddered, and called out Asahi's name one last time. His hips moving from fast and shallow to slow and long thrusts as he ruined himself. His vision went white for a moment, the knot in his stomach untying as he came in his underwear. He didn't notice Asahi's own frantic movements as he came shortly after, stammering his name out in broken cries.

Noya flopped over, laying his head on Asahi's chest.  
They both were silent, both trying to catch their breath.  
"Yuu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
After the exchange, Noya buried his face into Asahi's shoulder. " 'Sahi?" Asahi hummed in acknowledgement. "I meant what I said earlier... you really are beautiful."

Silence.

Noya could practically hear Asahi's flustered thoughts. He laughed, leaning up to peck his nose.

Noya didn't care that the shirt he wore was soaked in sweat or the feeling of his and Asahi's come seeping through the fabric of each other's underwear. He felt his eyelids start to droop until suddenly he was being manhandled. He let out a groan. " 'Sahiiiiiiiiii..." He whined, wanting nothing more than to cuddle and bask in the after glow. Asahi rolled his eyes, moving to start stripping Noya of his clothes. "We need a shower." He concluded, carrying Noya to the bathroom.

Noya sat impatiently on the counter as Asahi turned the tap off. He shed the rest of his clothes, grimacing about how he had to wash his boxers when he got home. Soon enough Noya slid off the counter, pulling Asahi into the bath when he deemed it good enough.

"I'll be going ahead." Asahi said, kissing his boyfriend at the door. Poor Asahi had to go commando and wore his jacket zipped all the way up, as his shirt was absolutely drenched in sweat. He hadn't left any marks on Noya but he himself had quite a number. He had to think of a way to cover them up as his parents were to surely ask how he got them. He left his hair down to solve that. "See you tomorrow." Noya smiled hugging him one last time.

Asahi got home and successfully avoided anyone seeing the bruises on his neck.

Both boys went to bed that night happy and content.

Until Asahi woke up the next morning and wandered into the bathroom to get ready. He had freaked out at first as soon as he turned on the lights. Three hickeys were at the base of his throat near his sternum. There were a few on his collar bone too and six— no seven hickeys littering the side of his neck. He sighed, examining the damage done to his skin. He got dressed for the day and luckily his school polo covered up most of the bite marks near the lower part of his neck and collar bone area. He decided to wear his hair down, seeing as you'd have to look really closely to spot the love bites littered across his neck. He would wear a scarf but it wasn't a particularly cold day so it would be quite suspicious.

He gathered his bearings and set off for the day.

The day has gone pretty well, nobody really asking why his hair was down or why he had his collar buttoned all the way up.  
In fact, it went by too well.

By the time practice arrived, Asahi himself forgot about the bruises.

When Asahi had walked in, he had immediately went with the rest of the third years, catching up with each other and overall just getting ready. Their idle chattering however stopped when out of habit, Asahi had pulled his hair up into a loose bun, already starting to pull up the hair band from around his neck. When he noticed Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko staring, he immediately slapped a hand over his neck remembering the bruises. "Shit I forgot." He muttered, face burning up in embarrassment. Daichi and Suga both struggled to contain their laughter and even Kiyoko's lips quivered as she stifled her laugh. Asahi's shoulders slumped in shame as the three of them burst out laughing. "Looks like someone had fun last night." Suga teased, jabbing one of the bruises playfully. "You look like you've been mauled by an animal!" Daichi stuttered out in between his laughter. Kiyoko had left them to go talk to Sensei but Asahi could see her shoulders shaking, probably because she was laughing too. His head dropped in embarrassment, following his friends as they started practice.

"Asahi san's neck." Tanaka pointed out to Nishinoya who admittedly turned red, remembering how they got there. The team was still in the dark about the two dating so it was definitely a shock to see big gentle giant Asahi covered in hickeys.

There were definitely stares on Asahi throughout the rest of practice and when they were getting changes Tanaka just had to point out there were more. Poor first years seemed to feel the second hand embarrassment for him. Except for Tsukkishima that is, Who just gave him a knowing smirk when he saw them.  
Coach and Sensei most definitely saw, choosing to keep their mouth shut.

"Holy shit there are more—" Tanaka had accidentally blurted out. Making Asahi flush up again, quickly pulling a new shirt over his head. Suga and Daichi were having too much fun with this. Noya had hummed after getting the last of his things. As he started to leave, he flashed everyone a grin. "Sorry I couldn't help it."  
If it was possible Asahi might've exploded.  
Noya quickly stepped out with a laugh, waiting for the others out of the gym. Everyone's attention turned to Asahi.  
Silence... and then a bombard of questions. "You and Noya san???" Hinata said seemingly in awe. "That's so cool." He said, eyes seeming to twinkle. "You think everything Nishinoya san does is cool." Kageyama teased, earning another fight between the two.  
"Azumane san, how long?" Even Ennoshita seemed curious. "A few months." He murmured, slinging his duffle over his shoulder.  
"Asahi why didn't you tell us?" Daichi said, feigning a tone of betrayal. "Yeah Asahi, aren't we your best friends?" Suga joined in with the fake hurt.  
Asahi shook his head, walking out with the others behind him.

"We didn't want it to complicate things when it came to games." Noya answered when they asked the same question again once outside. "Noya you really did a number on him." Tanaka said, slinging his arm around Noya's neck and ruffling his hair.

Despite how embarrassed he was, Asahi was glad that it was no longer a secret they had to hide. It wasn't intentionally kept a secret. It just never came up.  
Nevertheless, Asahi walked Noya home that evening, a small smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow." Noya smiled, pulling Asahi down for a kiss. Asahi pulled him into a hug before he left, promising to text when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
